


i'll give you what you beg for

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Series: the kink club au [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Size Queen, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion, Size Kink, Tease Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: After a show, still high on adrenaline, Jaskier unleashes his naughty side and teases Geralt into giving him exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the kink club au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784710
Comments: 16
Kudos: 306





	i'll give you what you beg for

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago I had the idea for this fic because we need some more teasing Jaskier getting what he wants in this AU. And I thought, well maybe it'll be a quick 1-2k one shot. Then the writer's block of doom hit me and now here we are, 5k later this thing is finally finished! lol Anyways I hope you'll enjoy Jaskier being a tease and Geralt giving his boy what he wants :D
> 
> Massive thanks to Prince, Kya and Arthur for helping me out with this <3

Maybe he was being too much of a tease, Jaskier thought as he was slowly moving across the stage, swaying his hips in a soft motion to the beat of the music. Then again, being a tease was exactly what he had planned, which meant that everything was going right as he had intended it to.

All eyes were on him.

Admiring him. His looks, his voice, his performance.

They loved him.

And he enjoyed it. He loved his audience, the positive energy and appreciation he received from them.

But tonight he cared only about one person. One pair of eyes that was watching him. Soft, golden eyes he could spot even in the mass of people that had filled the club.

He loved the attention he got from the crowd — naturally, he was an entertainer after all — and the stage was basically his second home.

But tonight was a special night, a night he had made some very special plans for — ever since he’d learned that his boyfriend could actually make it to his gig this time.

It had been quite a while since Geralt was able to be in the crowd for one of his concerts, as a huge amount of contracts had kept him busy, and Jaskier had missed him quite a lot. Being on the stage was only half the fun if Geralt wasn’t there to watch him.

It was no surprise that he had to figure out something special for this night, to ensure it would be one they both wouldn’t forget all too soon. Luckily this wasn’t a hard task at all and he had come to a decision very quickly, as he knew exactly what he wanted to happen after the concert.

There was one fantasy he’d been having for quite some time, since long before he met Geralt, but there had been no one he wanted or trusted enough to attempt this. But now was the perfect time for it. Now, he could finally turn it into reality as soon as Geralt had confirmed that he would make it to the concert.

Jaskier’s carefully curated plan was the reason he was getting more and more aroused as the concert progressed, his thoughts drifting from the songs he was singing right to Geralt and some very inappropriate fantasies.

His cock was hard and throbbing in his pants and he wondered how he would endure what was left of the concert. He had been aroused ever since the moment he started to prepare himself for the concert. Then again, how could he not, with Geralt watching him now, and with the plug stretching him open in preparation for the after-show. For once he could not wait until he could get off the stage and right into Geralt’s arms.

Thankfully, he had not been given a ‘no-touch’ rule from Geralt this time, because he would have truly died from agony were that the case. Even with being allowed to touch himself, it was not enough as with how much he craved Geralt’s touch. His own fingers and toys were a weak replacement once he got used to having good sex on a regular basis. In fact getting well fucked regularly just made him ache for it even more. And what he craved tonightß was not just his gentle, loving boyfriend Geralt, but the feral, possessive side said boyfriend kept carefully under control. And so his plan was set in motion to loosen that control and bait Geralt into fucking him exactly the way he wanted to.

Obviously, Jaskier was very resourceful and knew exactly what he would need to do to push the right buttons. He knew Geralt perfectly by now, after all, and for all the stoic expressions he wore on his face his boyfriend was still a normal man who could be teased into the right reaction.

Step one consisted of cheerfully trying on outfit after outfit while sharing a bottle of wine with Yen until they both decided on a look that would be perfect for the job — namely some very,  _ very _ tight leather pants and a sheer, see-through silk shirt in a light blue color that accentuated his eyes. It was perfect and he was certain the audience and  _ especially _ Geralt would love it. Then all that was left to him was to wait for the evening of his concert to come and phase two to commence.

On the day of the concert he’d taken a long bath, made sure he was all clean, his skin moisturized with a delicious smelling blend of creams that Geralt loved on him, before he lounged on the bed, lazily running his fingers over his chest and playing with his piercings as he fantasized about how Geralt would take him later that evening. Getting them done had been one of his better ideas for sure, as they not only increased his sensitivity but also looked great and he was able to incorporate them into many of his outfits.

Especially with the sheer shirt he picked for tonight, his pretty jewelry would be visible to everyone and he hoped Geralt would appreciate it. Then again his boyfriend was as much of a fan of his piercings as he himself was. Sometimes Jaskier even though Geralt loved them more, because he sure did enjoy playing with them.

He pinched and played with his nipples until they were all red and sensitive and his cock was leaking onto his stomach before he decided he had enough for now. He had to be at the club soon and as much as he enjoyed teasing himself, now was the time to move onto the main part.

Dousing his fingers generously in lube he gently spread it around and inside himself, lazily thrusting his fingers in and out to ensure he was well stretched before he picked up the current object of his desire: a plug modeled after Geralt’s cock -- thick and long and one of his absolutely favorite toys. This was the only way he would be able to ensure that he would be able to take a rough pounding without any other prep later that night.

And while he usually loved their foreplay a lot, tonight it was the last thing he wanted. Tonight they wouldn’t make it home, they would be lucky if they made it to an empty room in the backstage area. No, tonight he wanted Geralt to rip out the plug and slide right into his tight, wet heat. It was moments like this when he half-heartedly cursed Geralt’s massive dick because spending the evening on stage with that monster of a plug filling him up would be anything but easy.

But he was not a quitter and he wanted to take that rough pounding later without ending up in the hospital because he tore something in his horniness, so the torture before it was a small price to pay. Especially when he thought about the sweet reward that awaited him.

He took his time opening himself up, savoring the way his body accommodated to his fingers, imagining it was Geralt who was taking him apart. Geralt’s thick fingers who always managed it to find the right spots that made him see stars and who was so much better at this than him.

By the time he finally picked up the plug he was all relaxed and loose, his cock red and leaking despite the fact that he had barely touched it as he had taken more time than usual to ensure he would be able to take the plug.

He felt the slight stretch as he pushed it against his hole before it gave in, the blunt head easily sinking into him as there was barely any resistance left.

Carefully he started to fuck himself with the toy, pushing it in and out to relax his muscles even further. It was probably not necessary, not with all the time and lube he had used to ensure it would fit but he found himself enjoying it too much to stop. Especially now that the pleasure kept building up as he imagined how Geralt’s cock would later sink into his loose hole, fucking him roughly and without mercy.

It took one final push to the plug to drive it fully in, stretching him out as he was finally filled completely and barely a few strokes of his cock as he finally came.

He laid on the bed for a while as he calmed down and relaxed again, recovering from his orgasm before he quickly cleaned himself up. Maybe getting off wasn’t the worst idea he had, though, as he found it much more bearable to wear the plug now that the arousal had died down to a manageable level.

All cleaned up again he could now focus on putting on the clothes he and Yen had picked. Naturally he left the first few buttons undone, after all he wanted to show off one of his better assets and the dark hair created such a pretty contrast to the light and airy material.

Quickly he lined his eyes with black eyeliner, too, smudging it in a way that created the perfect balance between messy and neat before he picked his instruments and hurried outside for the Uber that was already waiting for him.

And now he was finally on stage. More than half of his concert was already over, as time on stage always passed very quickly. Tonight, however, he was thankful as the presence of the plug has turned from manageable to sheer torture.

He still felt it inside him as he moved, splitting him open and stretching him. He felt utterly full — just like he had planned. What he hadn’t considered though, was the constant arousal bubbling inside him that didn’t even stop despite the orgasm he’s had hours before.

He had thought he would be fine if he came once, that it would take the edge off and relax him for the rest of the night.

He had been wrong.

By the time he was on his way to the club his cock was already throbbing again, synchronized with every single movement of the plug inside him.

And it got progressively worse as the night continued.

Maybe he should have picked a smaller size, he thought in retrospect. Then again, a smaller size would not help him later with Geralt’s massive monster of a cock.

No, he would handle this. Because in the end it would be worth it. Later, when he finally got Geralt inside him and not that rigid piece of plastic that was a weak substitute for the real thing.

He barely moved during soundcheck, keeping unusually calm as he didn’t want to come in his pants before the main part of the evening began. He got through the beginning of the show and now he was almost at the point where he wanted to come so desperately, where he wanted to feel a real cock inside him.

It was torture.

And he could not say if he enjoyed it or absolutely hated himself for his idea.

Luckily his bandmates either failed to notice that he was acting differently or just chose to not mention it, because he had no idea what to answer if anyone asked what was wrong with him. It wasn’t like he could say that the massive plug he shoved inside of him was too much of a turn-on because he wanted his boyfriend to give him a rough fuck after the show. As much as he loved his friends, that was a bit Too Much Information for them to ever need to know.

So he just kept quiet and hoped that the time would pass until he could finally get his reward.

What he failed to realize was that it would get worse before that.

Because he had to go on stage, he had to move around and act as if everything was fine, as if his entire body wasn’t thrumming with adrenaline and arousal — a confusing mix that only seemed to amplify everything he was feeling.

Perhaps he had overestimated himself and his ability to endure such torture in front of several hundred people.

He felt full, stretched, and utterly exposed — as if every single person knew what secret was hidden beneath his pants, as if they kept waiting for him to make a mess out of himself.

Of course, that wasn’t true. Of course, they couldn’t know.

No one knew but himself.

Though he had a feeling that Geralt might suspect something was off.

Geralt’s eyes hadn’t left him for the entire duration of the concert. He had felt his eyes on him, even when he was looking somewhere else, even as he was flirting and teasing with the audience and his band members.

As the show progressed and his arousal spiked he truly lost himself to the music, the teasing touches and closeness with his bandmates and the play with his audience.

They loved it.

And he hoped it had the same effect on Geralt.

By the time the concert ended he barely remembered what he had done on stage. He was all filled with adrenaline and endorphins, ready to combust as they bowed in front of the cheering audience before he could finally sway off stage into the welcome privacy of their backstage area.

He barely managed a few steps into an empty room backstage before he was pushed against the wall and a strong body plastered itself to his back.

“You are such a fucking tease, Jask,” Geralt whispered against his ear before giving the lobe a soft bite, sending shivers down his spine.

“Just for you,” he whispered back.

“I would like to hope so. You wouldn’t let anyone else put their hands on your gorgeous body, wouldn't you?”

“No!” he instantly exclaimed, “only you.”

“There’s my good boy. But it seems like I’m still due to remind you of that. Especially if you’re so naughty and showed the entire club what belongs to me, acting so slutty on stage like a bad boy.”

“I didn’t expect anything else,” he smirked, all too happy that his plan had worked and he’d managed it to rile Geralt up enough to show his possessive side.

One of Geralt’s hands wandered from his hips to his front before it cupped his already more than hard cock, squeezing him over the leather pants he was wearing.

“I can see that,” Geralt stated dryly as Jaskier tried to bite back a needy moan, “so needy for my cock you couldn’t even wait until we get home.”

“Post-show adrenaline—“, he half moaned as Geralt continued to stroke over his cock, the friction of the pants teasing him deliciously, “—please, Geralt.”

“Please what Jask? What do you want?”

“You.”

“Oh but I’m right here, aren’t I,” Geralt said with such a sweet, teasing voice he wanted to do nothing more but to reply in curses.

“No, not that.”

“Then what? You need to be more specific than that.”

“Fuck you. You know exactly what I want.”

“Now, that’s not how good boys talk, is it, Jask?” Geralt chided him, before adding a sentence that made his blood freeze, “I’m tempted to think you might deserve a punishment instead.”

“No, please,” he whined, “I’m sorry.”

A punishment was the last thing he wanted. Not after everything he had endured until this point.

“I guess I could let this little mishap slide once and ask you again: What do you want, Jask?”

“I want you to fuck me,” he grit out between clenched teeth, because he did not want to fuck up the second chance he had been given.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?” Geralt said with a smirk Jaskier couldn’t see but knew it was on the other man’s face.

Sometimes, he thought, Geralt seemed to be an even bigger tease than he was, as his boyfriend delighted quite a lot in making him squirm and refusing to give him what he wanted.

It was utterly frustrating.

He wanted to protest more, but he couldn’t. Because Geralt would not give him what he wanted if he did. Instead he had to force himself to stay patient, to allow Geralt to do whatever he wanted.

It was not fair.

Which Geralt knew. And which was exactly the reason why he did it.

Fucking unfair, indeed.

And sometimes he cursed him for being able to get into his mind like that, to force himself into obedience. He could not allow himself to be bad now, not when he wanted to feel Geralt inside him.

Geralt’s hands moved to his front, slowly across the thin silk of his shirt until they reached naked skin. The heat of Geralt’s palms against his chest felt heavenly and he wanted more of it. But Geralt seemed very content to keep his touches light and teasing, never lingering enough on one spot as he moved his fingers through his chest hair and over his already sensitive nipples until he was writhing in his arms.

It was not enough and yet it felt like too much at the same time.

“Don’t tease me, please,” he begged, because it was the last thing he wanted tonight, not after all the self induced teasing he had endured in the past hours.

Instead of replying Geralt’s hands fisted in his open shirt and pulled until the silk gave in, ripping apart with flying buttons until it was hanging in shreds on him.

“Is that what you want , Jask?”

He simply nodded, because there were few things that turned him on more than Geralt’s absolute display of strength, the way he could feel his muscles ripple against his back and sides.

“Such a naughty boy, such a slut for my cock,” Geralt said as he played with the button of his pants.

“Always,” he smirked, because it was nothing but the truth. And nothing he would be ashamed of.

He barely noticed Geralt pulling down the zipper until he pulled his pants down, leaving him standing bare and exposed against the wall, unable to move as the pants around his knees forced him to keep his legs slightly spread.

It allowed Geralt also a perfect view on the base of the plug he had been hiding for the entire night, finally discovering his surprise as he recognized exactly which one he had used.

“My, my, Jack. What a nice surprise you’ve been hiding behind those gorgeous pants.”

He turned slightly back to look at Geralt with a hopeful smile on his face. “Do you like it?”

“I absolutely do,” Geralt said, moving one of his hands down until he felt fingers tapping against the plug.

“Tell me, did it turn you on, Jask? Waltzing around on stage in front of all those people, having your hole filled with the copy of my cock.”

“Fuck yes. You have no idea how hard it was, how much I wanted to jump down and leave with you.”

“Well that would have been very rude to the paying fans, wouldn’t it?”

“I know,” he whined as he found it hard to care much about it, not when his cock had been throbbing with need for the last few hours. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t think about it all night long, though.”

“I can imagine that,” Geralt stated bluntly, while playing with the plug, pulling it out slightly to make him feel the stretch before pushing it back in.

“You promised not to tease me.”

“I did not.”

“Please,” he begged again. He had spent all those hours in agony, what he needed now was to finally find release on Geralt’s cock.

“You are so pretty, when you beg for it, Jask, when there’s nothing but cock on your mind,” Geralt whispered in his ear, all while continuing his teasing torture with the plug, pulling and pushing, this time with more force until his legs trembled and he wished it would stop.

He wanted Geralt and not this piece of silicone. It had served its purpose but now he was sick of it and wanted it gone. Fortunately Geralt had mercy on him as he felt him finally remove the plug, leaving a gaping emptiness that felt weird after being filled for hours.

“What a good boy you are, ensuring I don’t even have to bother stretching you,” Geralt murmured as he spread his already open hole even more with his fingers, pulling them apart until he was whining at the additional stretch. “Look at that. It’s so open I can just slide right in.”

“Geralt, please.”

“My gorgeous, pretty boy. You’re always so good for me,” Geralt murmured softly against the skin of his neck, knowing what kind of reaction those praising words would invoke.

His knees buckled as warmth flooded him and his need for Geralt just intensified. He wanted nothing more but to feel him inside him, to be connected again in the most intimate way that existed.

Finally Geralt complied to his silent wish and slid into him. In one long slide he felt Geralt’s cock burying itself inside of him, pushing him flat against the wall until he could feel his cock rubbing against the wood.

The plug had done wonders in preparing him. He was loose and open. There was barely any resistance from his body as nothing but pleasant fullness replaced the emptiness he had felt after removing it.

Geralt set a fast pace, fucking into him with no mercy while keeping him pressed against the wall with his bulk. He couldn’t move, he could just take whatever Geralt decided to give him.

It was madness.

It was exactly what he wanted.

And even better than his many fantasies.

His nipples were throbbing as the oversensitive buds kept rubbing against the hard wall, sending spikes of pleasurable pain right to his cock which was getting the same treatment. There was no escape from the constant stimulation. If he pushed back from the wall, he impaled himself further onto Geralt’s cock, which was just another source of agonizing ecstasy for him.

It didn’t take long until he felt his orgasm approaching, as he tried to buck back to Geralt and get more stimulation. But Geralt kept him in place, didn’t allow him to move as he dictated the pace.

Until he pulled out.

Only moments before he would have come.

He whined at the loss of Geralt’s cock inside him, but he didn’t have much time to feel upset about it as Geralt roughly turned him around and picked him up, holding him up against the wall with his muscle mass before sliding right home again.

There was nothing he could do but hold onto him with his arms and legs, tightly, as Geralt almost folded him in half with the force of his thrusts. He was immobilized, couldn’t move even a millimeter. The only thing he could do was endure this pounding as nothing but pleasure was running through his body.

His hands scrambled for hold across Geralt’s back until he could bury them in his hair, pulling on the long white strands as he lost himself to pleasure.

They shared bruising kisses, biting at each other’s lips as the need for closeness became unbearable, as everything was too much and yet not enough and he steadily felt his orgasm build up again.

It wouldn’t take him long to come, not with the hard pace Geralt kept up, not when he had been so aroused for hours already. His entire body screamed for release and there was no one to deny it to him.

He rode the wave of pleasure higher and higher until he couldn’t take it anymore. His entire body tensing up as he finally came, completely untouched, clenching uncontrollably around Geralt as his vision whited out for a moment.

Geralt swallowed his desperate moans with a kiss as he kept fucking him through his release until he was nothing but an overstimulated, sensitive mess, tears running down his face and smearing the black makeup all over this cheeks.

It didn’t take long for Geralt to come, too, filling him up with his release and coating his sore insides as sharp teeth bit into the side of his neck in an attempt to muffle the noise.

For a long time they just stayed like that, trying to come down and relax, as their heavy breathing echoed through the empty room.

Geralt kept holding him against the wall as if he weighed nothing and he enjoyed the feeling of having him still inside him, of feeling him so deeply and intimately before they had to separate eventually.

“Jesus, remind me the next time that a hard fuck after being on stage for two hours might not be the best idea.” Jaskier wheezed as soon as he was able to get some more air into his lungs.

“As if you didn’t plan for this to happen,” Geralt replied with a smirk. “Serves you right for being such a tease.”

“I guess it really does. Damn I love it when you go all feral on me.”

“You do make it very easy,” Geralt said, running his hand in a teasing motion over his chest, softly playing with the dark hairs until he reached his piercings, plucking them lightly, causing him to moan and arch into the touch.

“If I wasn’t so fucked out I’d be tempted to tease you into a second round. But I think the only thing I’ll be up to tonight is a shower and some sleep.”

“Here or at home?”

“To be honest, I’d rather shower at home,” he said, because simply the thought of having to socialize with anyone now was too much, before he added "with you.”

“All right, then we should get ourselves somewhat presentable and make a quick exit. Seems like your fans will be disappointed tonight.”

“Well tonight, I just want to spend time with my biggest fan.”

“I would lie if I said I didn’t appreciate that.” Geralt said as he slipped out and he felt the push of his plug replacing the softening cock that had been inside him only moments ago. “We don’t want you leaking all over the place, do we?”

He bit back a groan as the thick plug stretched his sore hole, slightly cursing himself again for picking the biggest one they had. While planning for this night he absolutely had failed to think about the aftermath or otherwise he’d have brought a smaller plug with him. Especially since he couldn’t risk going without one. It was in his best interest that he didn’t start leaking into his pants until they made it home because that would be even more uncomfortable and gross.

“Damn, next time I’ll pick one of the smaller ones,” he complained, because even after being fucked he felt that stretch.

Geralt just chuckled dryly before stating. “Somehow I doubt that.”

And the worst was, he was right. For all his whining, Jaskier was a bit of a size queen and loved using the toys that resembled Geralt’s cock most, even knowing that they would ensure quite a bit of soreness once he was done.

“Ugh you’re right. But you better be able to get it up once more tonight, because I changed my mind and I definitely demand a second round once we’re home.”

“We’ll see what your cock says to that.”

“My cock is already pretty interested, and I doubt the bumpy ride on your motorcycle is going to help it soften.”

And he wasn’t lying because his cock was already twitching and starting to fill up again, right about to get at least half hard even though he’d come only minutes before.

“You’ll have trouble sitting for the next few days as it is, are you sure you want to add even more to that?”

“Well that is a problem for future Jaskier,” he stated, because despite having just come he was definitely getting aroused again. “Present Jaskier will most likely just sit on your cock once we’re home and ride it until I pass out.”

“We’ll see,” Geralt simply said as he helped Jaskier to clean himself up quickly, wiping as much of the cum and sweat as he could from their bodies.

He allowed Geralt to wrap him up in his jacket — as his shirt was thoroughly ruined— to provide him with some privacy and keep him warm, once he’d managed it to put his pants back on. More than once he cursed the tight leather pants that were so much harder to get back on when he was drenched in sweat and come, wishing he had thought of bringing a spare pair of jeans to change into after the show.

He probably looked like a ravished mess all over, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. It was not like anyone else would see him like this. Witnessing him in such a state was a privilege only for Geralt’s eyes. After all there wouldn’t be anyone else seeing him like this once they sneaked out successfully. And then it wouldn’t be long until he was home and could soak in a relaxing bath — something he was very much looking forward to.

They took the backstage exit, after he’d sent a quick message to his bandmates that he was on his way, and to their luck they didn’t cross paths with anyone else. Only minutes later he was seated on the back of Geralt’s motorcycle, pressed against the warmth of his back as they rode home. The steady vibrations underneath him moving through the plug until he could feel himself harden completely long before they even reached their flat.

And once they were inside he did exactly what he had promised Geralt, riding him slowly in their bathtub, the hot water soothing his sore hole and muscles until he collapsed into a boneless heap into Geralt’s arms, allowing him to take care of him as he fell into a relaxed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading it feel free to toss some kudos or comments to your desperate writer :D I definitely appreciate any kind of response! <3
> 
> And as always if you want to read more headcanons or chat about the AU feel free to hit me up [on my tumblr](https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-club-au) and message me. I'm always happy to chat about the AU, Geraskier in general or anything else :D


End file.
